


The Hour Before

by CactusNotes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusNotes/pseuds/CactusNotes
Summary: He should have never told themNow he's facing the consequences





	The Hour Before

_7:13 pm:_

_He should have never said anything_

Yuri groans as he watches Victor dash in and out of his bedroom, barely slowing down to shout instructions at Yuuri who was in the next room over. 

"CAN YOU OLDIES STOP RUNNING AROUND AND LEAVE ME ALONE"

Victor pops his head into the doorway. "Not when our beautiful son is going on his first date ever!" 

Yuuri stands beside him in the doorway "We aren't even that old Yurio, Victor is only turning 30 this year"

Yuri sighs and turns back to the mirror, "Yep, old. Just go away and let me get ready in peace"

He ignores their cries of protest and closes the door. "Now what to do with my hair.."

_*Flashback*_

Yuri is laying on Otabek's lap in his bed while they are watching T.V. Otabek absentmindedly plays with his hair while keeping his eyes glued to the screen. 

"Yura?" Otabek asks

"Yeah?"

"Why have you never dated before?"

Yuri chuckles, "I guess I've just never had any interest in girls before. Haven't you seen my fans? Scary."

They both go silent for a moment, Yuri is the one to break it. 

"Why do you ask?"

Otabek goes red, "O-oh no reason"

"Have you ever thought maybe you were just looking in the wrong place?"

Yuri sits up and looks at Otabek, confused. "What do you mean?"

"W-well maybe you aren't interested in girls?" Otabek stammers, obviously not thinking the conversation would ever get this far. 

Yuri snorts "I wonder what made you bring this up so suddenly, what does it matter to you if I'm interested in guys?"

Otabek looks at him wide eyed, too in shock to form proper sentences.

The look on Otabek's face to is much for him, Yuri falls back on the bed laughing "If you wanted to ask me out so badly you should have just said so".

"B-but"

"Saturday Night, 8 sharp. You better not be late. Take me to one of those bars you work at.

"What?! Yura wait!"

Yuri's out the door before Otabek can even finish his sentence.

_7:41 pm:_

A wail coming from his bedroom breaks Yuri's line of thought, he quickly rinses his hair and leaves the bathroom to find Victor collapsed on the floor with Yuri's phone in his hand. Yuri doesn't even need to look at the screen to know who's text messages he's reading. 

"VICTOR, GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK AND STOP READING MY MESSAGES FROM BEKA"

 "Yuuriiiii" Victor whined "Otabek is taking our son to a barr"

Yuuri walks over to Victor and tries to comfort him, "There there, Yurio don't you think you are a little to young to be going to a bar?" 

Yuri rolls his eyes "I'm 18 now, I can do whatever I want. Beka's going to be there too, I'll be fine"

"Well if you say so we'll let you go, but now all of Victor's hard work is going to go to waste..." Yuuri smiles sheepishly "I don't think his outfit choices would work well for clubbing"

Yuri is confused at first, but than he glances to his bed where at least half a dozen outfits are laid out. Each one more ridiculous than the last.

"SHITTY KATSUDON"

_7:55 pm:_

As each minute on the clock passes by Yuri got more and more nervous, Victor and Yuuri's excited whispering in the corner didn't help him feel better in the slightest.

Victor was just about to open his mouth to say something but than,

_*Knock knock knock*_

_8:00 pm:_

Yuri runs to the door and yanks it open before Victor can make a sound

Standing there is a blushing, smiling Otabek. 

"Hi" Yuri whispered and smiled.

Otabek's smile changes to a cocky smirk

"Hi" he whispered back "8 sharp as promised"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever wrote, sorry if it's bad!
> 
> I promise I'll eventually get better


End file.
